Life Unexpected
by Lila Toretto
Summary: Agron, an army brat, met Nasir when they were teenagers. A relationship struck between them until Agron left but he didn't just leave Nasir behind. Now sixteen years later reunited again both must face some truths and deal with the unexpected life they have. Mpreg.


**Summary: **Agron, an army brat, met Nasir when they were teenagers. A relationship struck between them until Agron left but he didn't just leave Nasir behind. Now sixteen years later reunited again both must face some truths and deal with the unexpected life they have. Mpreg.

**A/N: **In my universe a small amount of the male population can get pregnant and Nasir happens to be one of them. Anything else? No…okay then enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter One**

In a neighborhood in Phoenix, Arizona, in a nice Victorian type house with four bedrooms, boxes were scattered all around. Nasir was pulling out the kitchen dishes when he heard two sets of feet running down the stairs. The next second two teenage girls came into the room. Aria, his biological daughter, and Natalia, his adoptive daughter, came into the room like bears looking for food.

"Get ready girls we'll go out and find a restaurant to eat at," Nasir told them.

The girls squealed and ran upstairs and Nasir rolled his eyes knowing that it would at least be half an hour before they were ready. While they weren't the dressing up type of teenagers they still liked to have a little makeup on to look their best. Nasir sighed as he thought about how much Aria was like him but that wasn't possible, it couldn't be. Shaking his head Nasir went back to unpacking the kitchen as he waited for the girls to be ready.

* * *

Elsewhere in Duplin Correctional Center an Assyrian man in an orange jumpsuit smirked at the older man visiting him. It was a smirk of downright slyness and just evil but the older man just glared.

"To what do I owe the pleasure Mr. Fayed?" the man cuffed to the table asked.

"Wipe that smirk off your face Ashur," the old man growled, "I want you to find my pathetic brat of a son and make him and that bitch daughter pay for disgracing my name."

"Ah the young Nasir, he was so lovely and his screams were so pleasant," Ashur said closing his eyes.

"I don't need details, I'm only glad that it was enough to send him away from that boys arms but if you want to disappear I suggest you find a way out of here and you find a way to make him pay," Mr. Fayed said standing up and leaving.

Ashur smiled as the guards came to lead him away. Soon he would be reunited with the pretty boy and before killing him he would be able to enjoy his screams once again.

* * *

Agron was at Molly's Diner with his fellow brothers in blue Spartacus, Crixus, Gannicus, and Oenamous along with their girlfriends or wife in the case of Spartacus and Oenamous. Sura, Naevia, Sibyl, and Melitta were laughing with each other about something or another while others engaged in a conversation about a case. Usually Mira and Saxa would be here but they had their two year anniversary to celebrate. For some reason all the love was making Agron think back to a time, to a love, he hadn't thought of since Duro's death. He heard someone call his name and looked over at Naevia who was giving him a concerned look.

"You've been distracted a lot lately Agron, are you okay?" she asked giving him a smile.

"Fine Nae," Agron answered but he wasn't not completely he was missing Nasir now more then ever and they haven't seen each other in sixteen years.

"Oh my god there's that new tattoo artist. I heard he was amazing and that he owns a shop in New York and has also opened a new one here. He moved here with his daughters," Sibyl gushed to the girls.

"Hey he's our new neighbor," Naevia said with a smile, "I was going to go introduce myself tomorrow but I can just do it now. Let's go boys and girls."

The guys grumbled but followed the girls nonetheless because they knew if they didn't that they would be paying later on. Agron didn't even pay attention to anything until he heard Naevia say the name he hadn't heard in so long.

"Hi Mr. Fayed, I'm Naevia Galloway I wanted to come say hi to you. I'm your neighbor and this is my husband Crixus. He's a cop at the local precinct and these are some of his brothers in blue Spartacus, his wife Sura, Oenamous, his wife Melitta, Gannicus, his girlfriend Sibyl, and Agron," Naevia said but Agron just ignored everyone but the boy he had once known who was standing in front of him as a man, a very attractive man.

"Nasir," Agron said shocking everyone.

"Agron," Nasir gasped out and the two girls looked at them both.

Everyone kept looking back and forth at the two of them but they only had eyes for each other. The tension in the room was obvious, the attraction still there and there was just an ounce of the love they used to hold for each other as well. Quite filled the room for all of a second then the two of them stepped outside and many things happened that changed everything.


End file.
